


Redemption

by AyeeItsJaee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama Tobio-centric, Other, karasuno are dicks, protective seijou, seijou kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeItsJaee/pseuds/AyeeItsJaee
Summary: “He's useless at communicating”It was meant to be different this time.“Such a tyrant”He was trying“The only reason we keep him around is for his and Hinatas quick attack”What did he do wrong?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Redemption

“He's useless at communicating”

It was meant to be different this time. 

“Such a tyrant”

He was trying

“The only reason we keep him around is for his and Hinatas quick attack”

What did he do wrong?

  
  


Kageyama leant against the outside wall of the gym, droplets of tears slipping down his face and wetting the soil beneath his feet. He could hear his teammates clearly, his mind flashing back to his last game of middle school. 

He thought that he had gotten better. Sugawara seemed proud of him, hell he had even asked to hang out with just Kageyama. Asahi and Noya had also become Kageyama's good friends recently. He didn't know if they were actively talking behind his back and he was too afraid to look at this point. 

“Bakayama doesn't even deserve a place on this team!”

Kageyama's entire world shattered. Hinata Shoyo, the boy who pulled him from the darkness had just broken his heart. 

Kageyama let out a heart wrenching sob as he slammed his head against the wall. He continued to do so for five minutes, trying to get his teams words out of his head. He didn't know how he continued to screw everything up, why was he never good enough. 

“Kageyama?!” 

The boys head snapped up at that. Standing in front of him were Suga, Asahi and Noya. They weren't in the gym. They didn't talk about him. 

Kageyama stared for a moment before letting out another sob and bolting, ignoring his friend's cries to come back. Something wet dripped down the back of his head, most likely blood. He didn't care. His team hated him, he couldn't go back there. 

He just kept running. Running away from all the hurt, all the broken promises of friendship and all of the empty words. 

He wished he could run away forever. Run far away where he couldn't get hurt anymore. He was sick of hurting. He was sick of people leaving him. Why couldn't anyone stay. Why didn't anyone want to stay. 

Kageyama was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the group of people walking around the corner he was turning, causing him to smack right into someone. Both Kageyama and the person got knocked to the ground, but while the other person quickly got up Kageyama stayed sitting, his head bowed so his hair would cover his face. He didn't want anyone to see him so weak and pathetic. 

“What king you aren't even gonna say sorry?!” 

Kageyama flinched at the name and started to tremble. Of course he had to run into them right now. He knew that if he looked up he would be facing Aoba Johsai. Facing Kunimi and Kindaichi. He couldn't face them at that moment. 

“Oi ki-” 

Kindaichi grabbed Kageyamas jacket, his Karasuno jacket, and made him look at him. Kindaichi froze as he saw the tears dripping from Kageyamas red rimmed eyes. Every single aoba johsai player froze, shocked at seeing someone so strong look so weak. 

“I'm sorry..” Kageyama whispered, looking away as he started to brush away his own tears. He silently begged for them to leave already, its not like they cared for him anyway. 

“The fuck happened to you Tobio-chan?” 

Oikawas voice was shockingly soft as he moved Kindaichis hand away from Kageyama. The cocky brunette lifted Kageyamas head up, frowning as his hand met something wet from the back of Kageyamas neck. He pulled his hand away and almost everyone made a noise of concern. 

“Why are you bleeding Kageyama?! What happened?” Iwaizumi was now kneeling next to Oikawa, the rest of the team surrounding them to shield them from sight. 

Kageyama let out another sob and shook his head. Why were they concerned. They hated Kageyama. Kindaichi and Kunimi hated him. Oikawa despised him. Iwaizumi thought he was annoying. 

“It was my fault. I should have been better.” Kageyama whispered. 

“I should be so much better. Should have learnt how to communicate better… I've been trying…” he trembled, aware of the eyes on him. He could imagine how pathetic he looked at that moment. 

“I've been trying to be better. I've been trying to stop being a stupid fucking king, I've been trying!” His voice slowly got louder. 

“Why aren't I good enough? Why can't anyone stay, why does everyone hate me?” He whimpered, unaware he was leaning on Oikawa, who couldn't care less. He had thought Tobios new team was good for him, what could have happened. 

“They acted like they were proud of me… I've been trying… But… They said the only thing I'm good for is mine and Hinatas quick.. They talked about me thinking I wasn't there. They hate me. Why do I ruin everything…” 

Kageyama stopped after that, continuing to sob into Oikawas jacket. Oikawa opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as someone pulled Kageyama away. The boy let out a yelp as his Karasuno jacket was ripped off of him. He flinched, thinking he was about to get beat when another jacket was draped over him. 

He looked up and saw Kindaichi walk over to a nearby bin and throw the jacket away, rage gleaming in his eyes. He turned back to Kageyama and sighed, going to sit netx to him. He slowly lifted his arms up, looking away with a blush. 

“Come here Kags..” Kageyama sobbed at his old nickname and practically collapsed into Kindaichis arms. Kunimi was quick to join the hug and eventually the entire team was hugging the sobbing boy. 

“I'm sorry… I didn't know it affected you that much.” Kindaichi didn't say what but everyone knew. Their last game in middle school. Kunimi was quick to follow. 

“Can you forgive us Kags?” 

Kageyama smiled at his old teammates before quickly hiding his smile. Hinata always said it was a scary smile, he had to hide it. He didn't want them to be as disgusted as his team was. 

“Don't hide your smile Tobio. I know that the shrimp said it was scary but it isn't.” Oikawa moved Kageyamas hand away from his face. He had been regretting how he treated his underclassmen for a while but never knew how to apologise.

Kageyama looked at Oikawa, confusion visible on his face, but he allowed his hand to drop to his side and hang there. He took a shaky breath before smiling at Oikawa. 

“Ok..” The first year muttered before his head dropped again, now resting on Iwaizumis shoulder as Kageyama no longer had the energy to hold his head up. He closed his eyes and smiled, feeling safe. 

He wondered how his team would react once they knew he had heard them. How Hinata would react. Would they be sorry? Would they act like nothing happened? Would they even want him there now that he knew their true feelings? 

“Calm down Kageyama. We have you, don't worry about Karasuno right now.” 

He hadn't even realised he was speaking out loud until Kunimi spoke up softly.

“I have an idea, Tobio-chan….”

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


“Is this a good idea?” 

“Those Karasuno morons are gonna pay!”

“Tobio-chan looks so cute in our colours!”

Kageyama shifted slightly, blushing as the Aoba Johsai volleyball team stared at him with proud grins. The weekend had passed, with many calls and messages from Karasuno. The only ones Kageyama responded to were Suga, Asahi and Noya, who were pissed when they had heard what Karasuno had said about the setter.

Kageyama had somehow managed to transfer to Aoba Johsai in just a few short days and was automatically accepted into the volleyball club. He wouldn't be the starting setter but he was ok with that. He was just happy that everyone had forgiven him and let him have a chance. 

He had spent the entire weekend at Oikawas, along with the rest of the team. During that short time he had grown attached to all of his now teammates and vise versa. The sleepover had only happened so that Karasuno couldn't find Kageyama but it ended up being the best weekend Kageyama had had in a long time. 

He had also realised that most people from Karasuno only wanted to hang out with him to train, which stung more than he cared to admit. He never realised it before. He never realised how Hinata would run up to him and grin, a grin that made Kageyamas heart pound in his chest and made him lose his breath, but he never wanted Kageyamas attention or friendship, only his serves. 

Kageyama loved volleyball but he was more than the volleyball idiot everyone thought he was. He would show that to them. Now he had a team that was actually interested in him as a person, not just him as a way to win. 

Doors slamming brought Kageyamas attention to the entrance of the gym. Karasuno came in, all of them looking nervous. Even Tsukishima looked uncertain. Asahi, Suga and Noya were walking a bit away from the rest of the team and grinned when they made eye contact with Kageyama. They didn't call out to him to ruin anything but everyone who looked at them could see the pride in their eyes. Kageyama felt light as Suga nodded at him. 

Aoba Johsai was quick to form a circle, hiding Kageyama from view for now. They all wanted to see Karasunos faces when they saw that Kageyama was no longer a crow. “Tobio-chan, are you sure you can do this?” 

Oikawa stared at Kageyama, more than ready to get him out of the gym if needed. Kageyama just smiled and shook his head, eyes gleaming. 

“I'll be fine Oikawa-san. Besides I'll only be the setter for this game.” 

Kageyama had protested when he was told he would be the starting setter but Oikawa had quickly shut him down. He wanted his “precious little Tobio-chan” to destroy Karasuno. 

Kageyama looked around at his new team and smiled, getting grins in return. Kindaichi and Kunimi stood on either side of him and rested their hands on his back, silently showing their support. 

“Lets do this!” 

  
  


The Seijo team cheered before disbanding, standing in a line opposite of Karasuno. They heard gasps and yells of shock as Karasuno saw Kageyama, who just smirked slyly at them. Hinatas jaw was dropped as he pointed at Kageyama, stuttering out cries of betrayal. 

“Whats wrong Hinata? You're the one who said I didn't deserve a place on your team. Don't worry you don't have to worry about the tyrant king anymore.” 

His team snickered at the looks of horror on Karasunos face. Suga, Asahi and Noya held their hands over their mouths to hide their laughter. Daichi tried to grab Suga to ask him something, resulting in the silver haired setter to give him a dirty look and ignore him. 

“Karasuno, you won't be going to nationals this year. I'm going to make sure of it.” 

Kageyama declared, resulting in his team cheering. Kageyama took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second before he slowly opened them again. He was ready to win this game, even if it was just a practice match. 

Karasuno had made a mistake. 

They had lost one of their most important players. 

They would be flightless once again. 


End file.
